


Wanna Meet my Family?

by SeaSparkle



Series: Allurance2k17 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Meeting the Parents, Paladins get to see their families, Paladins on earth, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSparkle/pseuds/SeaSparkle
Summary: Lance is getting the chance to visit his family, and he wants Allura to come with him.





	Wanna Meet my Family?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this one is a little weird! I've had a really long day and I've just increased my medication dosage so I'm a little droopy.
> 
> Allurance week day 5: Earth/Altea

Lance had fought in a war, a war that wasn't exactly over. He'd faced life threatening situations, he'd witnessed the death of friends, he'd even experienced heart wrenching betrayal.

You would think asking your girlfriend if she wanted to come with you too meet your family would be easy.

They were on earth and they found themselves with the luxury of being able to go see their families. They were all going to seperate the following day and head off to give their families one heck of a shock. Surprise! We're not dead! If he wasn't so choked up about the thought of finally getting to see everyone again, he might hide a camera on himself and record their faces when they saw them. As it was, he was probably going to react in the exact same way they were and become a complete mess.

At first, the whole 'going to turn into a mess' thing had prevented him from wanting to ask Allura to come along with him. But then she and Coran would have to stay here by themselves. Well, themselves, the blade of Marmora, prince Lotor, and a handful of rebels. Originally, Keith was going to stay as well, but Shiro had convinced him to come with him. 

Well, maybe he should ask Allura? Who knew when they would be on earth again. Who knew if he'd ever live long enough to have another chance to bring this beautiful, wonderful, amazing woman home to his family and say 'this is my girlfriend guys'. He could imagine the look on his sibling's faces. Their baby brother all grown up, fighting a war in space and dating a badass princess. Then they would probably proceed to make fun of the fact that his ship was a giant cat...

Still unsure, he entered the bridge, where Allura was doing something with the castle.

When she heard him enter she stopped and looked over her shoulder, smiling at him before going back to what she was doing, "I figured you'd be preparing for tomorrow. You all have a big day ahead of you."

He laughed a little, walking up behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. He had been hesitant to be like this with Allura at first, unsure if embraces like this were something she was comfortable with. Now though, he was always hugging or snuggling into her. She didn't mind so long as they were alone.

"Yeah, we get to tell everyone we're actually alive. And we're piloting giant robot cats that go together to make a super robot." He said.

She turned her head to give him an amused look, "It sounds a little silly when you put it like that."

"Yeah, it kinda does." He admitted, before gathering his courage, "Allura?"

She hummed in acknowledgement, going back to what she was doing before.

"Um... you know how Shiro is bringing Keith to meet his family?" He began.

Her hand paused over the screen she was tapping on, "Yes..?"

"Well, I was wondering if... maybe you would want to come meet my family..?" He asked, not sounding very sure of himself.

Allura turnes her head to look at him again, "You want me too meet your family?"

"Well, yeah. You're awesome and I'm sure they'll love you! I mean, we can being Coran too if you want. I'm sure once we explain how you two are like... the only surviving members of your race my mom will just adopt you on the spot." He said, rambling a little.

Her face looked a little dark as she looked away, "I think I would like it if your your family liked me."

"So you'll come with me?"

"I suppose if you think they'll be fine with it, I don't see why I couldn't come with you."

She did go with him. And they did love her. Though Lance could have done without his mother asking if it was serious and if they planned on getting married on earth or in space

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope it wasn't stupid.
> 
> ~ Sparkle


End file.
